Smile for me
by YumiAkaru
Summary: Got the idea from a fan comic/ Chloe wants to take a picture with a smiling Ladybug, after she got that, Chloe brags about it in Class and shows the picture to everyone. Nathaniel then notices that they have the same smile, everyone starts seeing the similarities and Adrien reveals himself to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladyybuuuug" A voice screamed from across the street.

"Oh no" Ladybug said as she face palmed herself...it was...

"Hiii, it's me. you remember me right? of course you do" Chloe said.

'Of all people you send me Chloe?, god you are cruel' Marinette thought as she tried to escape Chloe's grip.

Chat Noir already left since he used his Cataclysm pretty early...

"C-chloe, i'm sorry but i really need to leave now" Ladybug said as she looked around her.

People were starting to gather around her and the news arrived too.

"Can i just take on picture?" Chloe asked.

"You already have over 100 pictures of us right?" Ladybug said to her with an annoyed look on her face.

"You don't smile on any of those pictures" Chloe said, her voice sounded kind of sad?

'I didn't knew Chloe could be sad' 'or that she could even feel any emotions'

"Ahh, fine" Ladybug sighed.

"I will take a picture with you" She added.

"A-and will you smile?" Chloe asked her with a sad look on her face and puppy eyes.

"Y-yup i will"...'If i don't do it she will probably turn into an Akuma again...' ladybug thought to herself.

Chloe put one arm around Ladybug and Put her phone in front of them.

"Now, Smile!" She said Happy.

They took the picture.

"Thank you Ladybug!" Chloe said with a really, honest happy look on her face.

It was nice to see her with a nice and happy smile once in a while, Ladybug didn't like Chloe but it was still nice to see her honest smile and not that devilish smile she always wore on her face.

"Your welcome Chloe" Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo and flew into the air.

On the Next day.

"It's the first time I'm not too late for School" Marinette said as she stood in her room with Tikki.

"Maybe you can even get a perfect week" Tikki said.

Marinette nodded happily.

Alya was already in class since she didn't expect Marinette to be on time.

"Girl, everything alright?" Alya said as Marinette entered the classroom.

Adrien and Nino looked at Marinette once Alya said that.

"W-what do you mean?" Marinette asked as she walked to her seat.

"You are on time" Alya answered with a chuckle.

Nino and Adrien also laughed since it was pretty rare for Marinette to arrive on point.

"Haha very funny" Marinette said to Alya.

Suddenly the door of the classroom slammed open.

"Do you have to slam the door like this Chloe?" Alya said with an annoyed voice.

"You are a Ladybug fan right?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Alya with a smirk on her face.

"Of course i am, her biggest fan" Alya said with a smile on her face.

Once the name 'Ladybug' fell, Adrien started at Chloe wondering what she was talking about.

"Then look at this" Chloe said as she took her phone and showed Alya a picture.

'oh noo...' Marinette thought.

"I-is that?" Alya said with a shocked look on her face.

"Sup Alya?" Nino asked as he looked at her, her face got pale.

Adrien also looked at her, wondering about what Chloe showed to Alya. It had to be Ladybug related right? since Chloe came up to her talking about Ladybug.

"Yes it is, a picture with Ladybug" Chloe said with a wide smile on her face.

Suddenly the whole class gathered around Chloe, everyone wanted to see the picture with Ladybug.

Normally Ladybug had no time to take pictures with someone, not even with Alya, the person who manages the Ladyblog. Everyone knew that Ladybug liked the Ladyblog and always read it but Alya had no picture with her.

"When did you made that?" Adrien asked Chloe.

'I was with Ladybug the whole time..she had no time to take a picture with someone...well she took a couple of pictures with Chloe before but she never smiled on one of those pictures...' Adrien thought.

Ladybug smiled often but no one ever managed to take a picture of Ladybug smiling since she always showed herself when she was fighting and she always had a serious look on her face when she fought...Chat Noir was the only one who saw her smile...

'It's my smile...the smile she only shows me...'

"Her smile is really beautiful" Rose said as she looked at Chloe's phone.

Everyone agreed.

Marinette blushed at theyre comments...

Nathaniel kept staring at the phone and looked at Ladybug's smile.

"She..." He said.

Everyone looked at him, he was always really quiet so no one expected him to say something.

"She has the same smile as Marinette.." he said.

Marinette's eyes widen as she heard that..

Adrien looked over to Marinette after he heard that...

'That's impossible, i mean they do have some similarities but Marinette is clumsy,shy and her personality is just completely different from Ladybugs' Adrien thought to himself as he glanced to Marinette who had a shocked look on her face.

"Mari and Ladybug?! That's impossible" Chloe said.

Alya glared to Chloe.

"Why not?!" Alya said as she slammed her hands on the table.

Everyone stared at Alya.

"Ladybug could be anyone, Marinette isn't just clumsy"

"Hey!" Marinette hissed.

"You know how i mean it" Alya whispered it.

"Marinette is brave, clever and strong...she helped everyone in this class in some kind of way right? if you think about everything Marinette has done for you, she seems a lot like Ladybug right?" Alya said.

'What is Alya doing?!'Marinette thought.

Everyone got silent all of a sudden and thought about Marinette, all the times she stood up against Chloe, against anyone who did something that wasnt right, Marinette was always there when someone had problems, she helped and encouraged everyone whenever she could.

Indeed. she was a lot like Ladybug.

Adrien looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and nodding.

'Wait? she was that similar to ladybug?'Adrien thougth.

Marinette suddenly stood up and ran out of the room without meeting eyes with anyone.

"Mari wait!" Alya shouted.

Marinette ran along the hallway, tears starting to fill her eyes.

'everyone's going to hate me now...alya...adrien'

Adrien chased her, he had to know if she was really Ladybug or not, after a while of running behind Marinette without getting noticed, she ran into a dark alley and he heard her talking to someone.

"Tikki, what should i do now?" He heard her say.

"I don't know Mari...if Hawkmoth finds out then you and your friends wont be safe anymore..." A high-pitched voice said.

"M-maybe someone else should become Ladybug..." Marinette whispered.

'That's enough'

"No please" Adrien said as he walked into the alley now.

Marinette almost screamed but she couldn't get out any tone...she just stared at him with shock.

"I-i ..a...Adrien?" She managed to say.

Tikki flew back into Marinette's purse.

"Y-you are the only Ladybug...i-i couldnt fight with anyone else!" He said as he looked at her with a sad face.

"F-fight with me?" Marinette said.

"Lad-Marinette, please...dont give up being Ladybug" He said as he looked at her with the saddest look she ever saw on someone.

She never saw Adrien look like this, he was always relaxed and composed but right now, in front of her, he lost his cool.

He was sad, deeply hurt but why?

"Why do you care who Ladybug is? anyone could do better.." She said as she glanced to the side.

Adrien stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't think like that right?" He said as he smiled nervously, hoping she would just prank him.

"You are joking right?" he laughed a bit, thinking that she would laugh with him.

She didn't.

"Adrien...Why do you care who Ladybug is? purifying an Akuma and fighting with Chat is something that everyone can do..." She said.

"I don't want to fight with anyone else. you are my only Ladybug" He said as he looked at her with a pleading look on his face.

"What do you mean 'fighting with you' ?" She said.

"Plagg, Claws out" Adrien said.

Adrien was gone and at his place stood chat noir.

He kneeled down in front of her, took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Don't leave me behind" He said to her.

"I- i can't " She stuttered.

Trying to run away but Chat grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go chat!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No!"

"SPOTS ON" She screamed.

He stared at the girl who turned to Ladybug right in front of him.

He let go of her wrist and once he realised that he let her go, he tried to grab her wrist again but she already swung her yoyo.

"Wait!" he screamed. too late.

Ladybug flew over the roofs of Paris.

Not looking back.

Once she arrived at home she fell on her bed.

"What am i going to do now Tikki?"

"I honestly don't know Mari..." Tikki sighed.

"Your class just thinks you are Ladybug right? try to prove them that they are wrong" Tikki suddenly said.

"And how am i supposed to do that?"


	2. I love you

"Tikki this is terrible...what if they know that i'm Ladybug?" Marinette said.

"Only Adrien..Chat? knows now" Tikki said as she flew to Marinette...

"Adrien..." Marinette sighed.

Marinette curled up in her bed and cried..some tears fell down her pink cheek and her eyes got redder. Suddenly her phone ringed.

"A message from Alya..." Marinette said as she picked up the phone and read it.

'Hey Mari, are you feeling better? Adrien came to class and told us that you werent feeling good and that you had to leave class for that, sorry for starting the 'you are Ladybug' thing...he told us that you werent feeling good and that the class staring at you made it even worse.'

Marinette stared at the text with wide eyes.

Slowly she put the phone to her forhead as she cried again.

'Why is he doing this?' she thought.

"Adrien is really nice" Tikki said, Marinette looked up at the red kwami that sat on top of her phone now. "He must treasure you a lot Mari" She said.

"...I don't think he does..." Marinette answered, she looked at the mirror in her room and studied her red face and swollen eyes, tears that were still on her cheek.

"Who would care for someone like me?...i can't do anything right, I'm clumsy and i can't even keep a simple secret..." She whispered as she kept on looking in the mirror.

"You really think like that?" A deep voice said.

Marinette turned around and saw a black figure sitting on her window frame.

Cat ears, blonde hair that shines like gold and eyes as green an emerald.

"Adrien..." Marinette whispered, she started to wipe away the tears and looked at him again.

"Hey Mari" He simply said with a smile as he waved at her, he looked like chat but the way he acted was like Adrien.

"You can come in..." she said.

He came walking up to her and sat down next to her.

"I-i never wanted y-you to find out" She said.

He looked at her, the girl next to him was the one he loved, his first love.

And she cried, because of him.

She looked at the floor, trying her best to avoid his gaze.

"Y-you can transform b-back you know" she said to him.

'Why am i still stuttering?!' She thougth to herself, it was Chat right? and he was also Adrien...

He looked at her, his cheeks turned pink.

"Okay" He whispered.

And a green light filled the room for a second, and now there was Adrien, the one Marinette loved the most, the only one who made her heat skip a beat just with his presence.

"Mari...i think we need to talk" He said to her.

She simply nodded, her blush came back as she realized that her crush Adrien sat next to her, in her room, alone with her.

"I love ladybug" He suddenly said.

Marinette stared at him and he tried not to look at her.

"...sorry" she said.

"Sorry?" Adrien asked.

"I'm sure you expected Ladybug to be different..." She said.

"I did" Adrien said.

"But you are beyond any of my expectations, i never thought Ladybug would be this awesome in her civilian life."

'hug?'

"You are brave,beautiful,talented,kind..you are everything i expected of Ladybug to be and more." He said.

"i-i..i do..n..Y-you s...sure you m-mean me?" She said

He chuckled.

"Yea i'm sure" He said.

He turned to Marinette, she was still looking at the floor but she knew that he was looking at her right now.

She looked at the floor as her blush got darker and she started to get really nervous, he was still looking at her.

"Marinette" He whispered with his deep voice.

Shivers ran down her spine as he got closer to her.

He took one hand and lifted up her chin, she looked at him now, finally.

Thats the first time he noticed that she had wonderful eyes, blue as the ocean...simply

"Beautiful" He whispered.

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, she has never been so close to him, she could see his lashes and the details in his emerald green eyes.

She got really nervous and tried to release herself from his hand.

He grabbed her head with both hands now and kissed her, he was tense at first.

'It feels like a dream, i'm finally kissing Ladybug...no Marinette' He thought.

Marinette wasn't moving, she was staring at him while he still kissed her, his eyes were closed and he looked happy, it made her blush.

She still looked at him, unable to close her eyes, she thought that if she closed them, he would disappear and everything would turn out to be a dream.

Then Adrien slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Marinette had her eyes open the whole time, he blushed at that thought.

They'r Kwami's left the room a long time ago, knewing that the two heros needed some time alone.

"A-adrien, whats the meaning of this?" Marinette asked as she looked up to him, her hands were shaking.

"I love you Marinette" he said to her, he didn't blush this time, he didnt want to look away.

"no you don't"

"You love Ladybug" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"You ARE Ladybug, and Ladybug is Marinette, you have the same personality with or without mask, the same personality i fell in love with" He said.

Knowing it wasnt enought to convince her he kept on saying what was deep in his heart for a long time.

"I fell in love with you when you confronted Hawkmoth, the way you stoop up to him, not looking away and not the slightest hint of fear in your eyes. Marinette is the same. The way you confront others when they are mean or wrong is the same as Ladybug cause you are the same person"

"I love both of you, Marinette and Ladybug" he whispered.

A desperate look on his face as he held Marinettes hand and looked at her.

"Please believe me" He begged her.

'I dont know what to do..' Marinette thought.

"...Tikki..." She said.

He looked at her with wide eyes, she looked like she was in shock.

"D-don't run away Mari, please " Adrien said.

"Marinette, you called." Tikki said as she flew up to Marinette.

"I-i want you to meet Adrien" Marinette said.

His eyes widened in shock...

"does that mean?.." He asked.

"I love you too Adrien" she whispered.

His eyes sparkled as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him who finally confessed her love for him.

He pulled her in a tight embrace and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Finally, you are finally mine" He whispered.

Adrien waited so long for the moment where his Lady would return her feelings.

It felt like a dream, so he hugged her even thighter, not wanting her to escape.

She chuckled.

"Adrieen, you are hugging me too tight" She said as she laughed a bit.

"Ah sorry Princess" He said as he let go of her.

He now had Chat's innocent look on his face as he looked at her.

"What?..." She asked.

"I really want to kiss you now" He said.

He acted more like Chat right now.

"So who are you now? Chat, Adrien?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are completely different when you are Chat, you are all flirty and clingy and as Adrien you are a gentlemen and kinda shy?"

"Well i'm both, i just change when i feel like it" He said.

Well it makes sense, if you want to be a bit flirty then you are, if you want to be childish then you are.

Adrien was like everyone else after all.

"Plagg, claws out" He said and transformed into Chat.

He threw Marinette on her bed and was on top of her now.

"You prefer Chat?" He said as he go closer to her.


End file.
